This invention relates to highway repair equipment. In the repair of highways, it is often necessary to close lanes of a highway and reroute traffic onto other lanes to permit the closed lanes to be repaired. When this is done, it is common practice to warn motorists, not only by the posting of appropriate signage, but also by remarking the lane boundaries. Because the remarking of lane boundaries is temporary, it is not desirable to remark the lane boundaries with paint or any other type of relatively more permanent marking. Reflective or other types of high visibility tape have become the lane boundary marking of choice for many types of highway repair projects. This tape can then be removed from the repaired section of highway after the repair is complete and discarded. Until now, the removal of the tape has been performed manually, with the repair crew walking the section of repaired highway and pulling the temporary marking tape up in short sections. This is time consuming and labor intensive. It is an object of the invention to provide a less labor intensive and quicker way to remove temporary highway marking tape.